Random Kaeloo Oneshots and Drabbles
by Powerpuff Kaeloo
Summary: Random oneshots and drabbles focusing on the lives of the Kaeloo characters. Most of them are just written for fun with no real purpose behind them. Some of these take place in AUs and others take place in the show itself. Rated T just in case.
1. Stressed

**I've never actually tried writing the "random oneshot" sort of story before, but I'd seen a lot of it in other fandoms I'm part of and thought I'd give it a go. R &R!**

It was a rainy day and Mr. Cat was curled up on his bed reading a book, trying to relax after a particularly stressful day. There was a knock at the door of his bedroom. "Mr. Cat! May I come in?" said a cheerful, sing-songy voice. He recognized the voice immediately, and sighed. He usually enjoyed Kaeloo's company, though he was reluctant to admit it, but today he didn't really want to talk to anyone. On the other hand, if he said no, she would probably think that he wanted to be alone because he was "sad" and she would overreact. "Ugh, fine." The door opened to reveal Kaeloo standing outside, holding something in her hands. "What do you want?" he asked, in a harsh tone of voice which he hoped would make her realize how much he wanted to be alone. She didn't seem to be deterred by it, and she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "You seemed really stressed out today, so I thought I'd give you something," she explained. She held out the object she had in her hands earlier. It was a ball made of foam. "It's a stress ball. You can squeeze it like this to reduce stress." She demonstrated by squeezing it. "Here," she gave it to him. "You try." Mr. Cat grabbed the ball and squeezed it as though he was angry at the ball itself and not the people around him. " _She was right,_ " he thought to himself. " _This does help with stress._ " Mr. Cat continued to squeeze the ball tighter and tighter until... POP! Kaeloo and Mr. Cat, both covered in foam, stared at one another for a few minutes. Once the shock wore off, Kaeloo finally spoke. "Too stressed, huh?"


	2. Math Tutoring

**Author's Note: This story is set in an AU where everyone goes to the same school.**

Kaeloo was sitting at the table with her books. She was just about to start studying for a big math test when Stumpy walked in, carrying some math books, a pencil and a calculator. "Hey, Kaeloo, have you seen Mr. Cat?" he asked. "I think he went to the store to buy something. Why?" "Well, I was going to ask him to help me out with my math." Kaeloo hesitated. Mr. Cat was smart, but on the other hand, he was also a jerk. There was nothing stopping him from deliberately teaching Stumpy the wrong method to do a math problem for laughs, and while Kaeloo always tried to see the good in everyone, she decided not to take any chances. "Why don't you try asking Quack Quack?" she suggested, hoping that Stumpy would choose to ask the child prodigy instead. "I tried asking him, but I couldn't understand the way he explained it. What a loser!" he said, in a hypocritical manner that made Kaeloo wonder if he even knew the meaning of the word "loser". Kaeloo realized that there was only one more person who could help. "Then I'll help you with your math!" she offered. There were only three formulae, how hard could it be?

Stumpy sat down in the chair next to Kaeloo. "So there are three basic formulae you need to know: sin equals adjacent by hypotenuse, cos equals opposite by adjacent, and tan equals opposite by hypotenuse. Is there anything you want me to explain again?" she asked, sincerely hoping that the answer was "no". "Yeah," replied Stumpy. "Okay, what is it?" "Everything you just said." Hours passed as they tried various things such as flashcards, mnemonics and even a story that Kaeloo made up, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm gonna take a break," Stumpy said, and he pulled out his console. A plan started to form in Kaeloo's mind. She snatched the console away from him. "Hey!" he cried. "Give that back!" "I'll give you back your console once you've memorized the formulae," she said, smiling. Stumpy grabbed Kaeloo's notebook and read the formulae, then he shut it. "Easy! Sin equals adjacent by hypotenuse, cos equals opposite by adjacent, and tan equals opposite by hypotenuse!" Without waiting for an answer, he snatched his console back from her. "I should have done this earlier!" thought Kaeloo.

Later that night, just as Stumpy was about to go to bed, Kaeloo walked into the room with a tape and a pair of headphones. "What's that?" he asked. "It's an audio recording with the formulae on it. Just listen to it while you sleep," she said, handing him the tape. "Good night," she said, and she walked out the door as he slipped the headphones on. "Sin equals adjacent by hypotenuse, cos equals opposite by adjacent, and tan equals opposite by hypotenuse," Kaeloo's voice said through the tape.

The next day...

"I FAILED AGAIN!" Stumpy said, having gotten an F on the test. "Oh dear," said Kaeloo. She had also gotten an F. Mr. Cat, who had gotten an A+, snatched their papers and read through them. "Figures," he said. "You used the wrong formulae! Sin equals opposite by hypotenuse, cos equals adjacent by hypotenuse, and tan equals opposite by adjacent." Stumpy glared at Kaeloo.

Quack Quack opened the door to the house when Kaeloo ran outside past him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU!" yelled Stumpy, chasing after her. "Quack (What's going on)?" Quack Quack asked Mr. Cat, clearly confused. "Wish I knew," said the latter.


	3. Red Light, Green Light

Stumpy and Quack Quack were sitting on the couch playing video games, and Mr. Cat was sitting next to them, reading a newspaper. Kaeloo rode in on a kick-scooter. "Hey there, buddies!" she greeted the boys. "Hello," said Stumpy, not looking up from the game. "Quack," said Quack Quack, also not looking away from the screen. Mr. Cat didn't say anything. "How about we play a nice game of Red Light, Green Light? It'll be a lot of fun!" she asked. Stumpy and Quack Quack paused their video game and got up to go play. "Come on, Mr. Cat!" said Kaeloo, cheerfully grabbing Mr. Cat's arm and dragging him away from the couch.

"Can I be the light? Can I be the light? Please, please, please!" Stumpy begged. Kaeloo realized that if she was the light, Mr. Cat would be able to harm Quack Quack when she wasn't looking, and if Mr. Cat was the light, he would still be able to hurt Quack Quack. Quack Quack was still a possible option, but Stumpy never won, and that meant he wouldn't get to be the light unless he was the first one to be the light. "Okay, Stumpy! You can be the light," she said. "Cool!" he replied.

Stumpy stood against the wall, with his back turned towards the other three. "Red Light..." he said. Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat started running. Stumpy turned around. "Green Light!" Kaeloo, who was standing on the toes of one foot, realized that running on tiptoes was a bad idea for "Red Light, Green Light". Mr. Cat was trying to maintain his balance. While he had one whole foot on the ground, it was still fairly difficult. Quack Quack, who had been running fairly fast, had one leg very far in front of the other and was finding it hard to keep standing like that. Stumpy continued to stand facing them as they silently hoped for him to turn around again. Stumpy pulled out a lawn chair and sat down, still facing them. "You were right, Kaeloo, this is fun! Now let's see how long you can hold those poses."


	4. Pretty's Party

**This story takes place in an AU where everyone goes to the same school. They are in high school.**

Kaeloo and Mr. Cat walked down the street to the house they shared with Stumpy and Quack Quack. The latter two had gone to a video game convention, so Kaeloo and Mr. Cat had the house to themselves.

As they were about to go inside, Pretty stepped out of her house, which was next to theirs. "Hey, Kae-loser," she said, looking at Kaeloo. "Hello, Pretty!" Kaeloo greeted cheerfully. "Listen, I'm throwing a party this weekend, and I need someone to help me arrange for the music. You want to help?" "Sure, Pretty!" Kaeloo said, clasping her hands together excitedly. "I love parties," she continued, "What do I wear?" "Hold on. I never said you were invited, I just asked you for help with the music. If I invited someone like you, my reputation would be ruined!" Kaeloo stared at her without saying anything. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Text me if you decide to help!" And with that, Pretty walked away.

Mr. Cat grabbed Kaeloo by the hand and led her inside. Kaeloo sat on the couch and started to cry, and while most of what she said was incomprehensible, it was clear that she was very upset about what had happened. Mr. Cat sat next to her, gently patting her on the back and allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Mr. Cat was now fairly irritated. Jerk or not, he hated it when other people mistreated his friends, especially Kaeloo.

Suddenly, inspiration struck. "Froggy, pick up your phone and text Pretty that you'll arrange for the music," he said. "Huh?" said Kaeloo. She was about to go on a rant, but then she saw the devious grin on his face. "We'll make this a party nobody will ever forget," he said.

 **ON SATURDAY NIGHT...**

Almost all the guests started leaving the party, and those who didn't stood with their hands over their ears, shooting annoyed glares at Pretty as Stumpy and Olaf did air guitar to Jimi Hendrix music.


	5. You Can't Hit Girls

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

 **Guest: Thanks for all the positive reviews you left on my stories!**

Stumpy and Pretty had gotten into another fight. Pretty had come to the main four's house to see if Mr. Cat was there. He wasn't. Everyone else was busy that day. Quack Quack and Eugly were on a date, Kaeloo was at the psychotherapist's office and Mr. Cat was at the library. Stumpy couldn't resist making a rude remark, causing Pretty to punch him. Stumpy got up and was just about to punch her back when she interrupted. "You can't hit me, I'm a girl!" she said. So he kicked her instead.


	6. The Bully

**This story takes place in an AU where everyone attends a different school, but they are still roommates.**

Stumpy marched into the house and angrily slammed the door, muttering to himself. His roommates looked at him, surprised. They would expect this from Mr. Cat, but not from Stumpy. "Hey, Stumpy, what's the matter?" asked Kaeloo, somewhat concerned. "This big kid at school keeps bullying me!" he complained. "What's his name?" asked Mr. Cat. "Mason." Mr. Cat got up and headed for the door. "Quack (Where are you going)?" asked Quack Quack. "Outside," said Mr. Cat. Nobody ever saw Mason again.


	7. The Price

Stumpy was sitting on the couch with a video game console on a hot day. Sweating and panting, he reached for his soda, only to find the can empty. He wanted to get another one, but it was too hot to get up and go to the fridge. "Man, I'd sell my soul for another soda right now!" Suddenly, a soda appeared next to Stumpy. "SKBLBLBLBL!" he said in annoyance, realizing what he had just done.


	8. Punch Line

The main four were in the living room, doing the things they always did. "Hey, guys!" said Stumpy. "I made up a really funny joke! Wanna hear it?" he asked. "No," deadpanned Mr. Cat, not looking up from his newspaper. "What do you call someone who eats cereal?" Nobody replied, as they had all decided to just ignore him. "A cereal killer!" he said, and he burst out laughing. Nobody else said anything. After spending about two minutes rolling on the floor laughing, Stumpy got up. "So what did you guys think?" "Very nice, nutcracker, but I don't think you delivered the punch line correctly," said Mr. Cat, in a fake-sounding sweet voice. "Really? How should the punch line be delivered then?" "Let me show you," said Mr. Cat, raising a fist.


End file.
